Toad
Toads are Princess Peach's guards and, much like Yoshi, there can be either one of them or an entire race. A Toad's head looks a lot like a white mushroom with red spots on it, and they appear to wear the clothing of a sultan (along with a nappy). There are even different coloured Toads. Bowser's Kingdom A few Toads make an appearance in the Bowser's Kingdom show as minor characters, mainly for exploitation. A Toad is first seen in Episode 4 when Hal and Jeff are trying to park Bowser's clown copter. They see a Toad walking along minding his own business and decide to tail him. The Toad senses their presence and turns round, but the pair of them quickly fly away. The Toad continues walking and they fly towards him again, and once again hide when he looks round. When Hal and Jeff fly down a third time, they accidentally get too close and the copter's propeller shreds the Toad's head to pieces. Hal is horrified at what he's just done, while Jeff mentions that they've accidentally killed two people in the same night (the first being Princess Peach). In Episode 7, one of the events during the Villains' Olympics is a sport called Toad Wrangling. According to Paul Hammerbro, the point of the game is to capture as many wandering Toads as possible and thereby acquire as much ransom as possible. In Episode 8, Hal and Jeff find themselves lost in outer space. On one particular planet, Hal finds a Toad standing beside a spaceship. Realising that he and Jeff can use it to escape, Hal shoos the Toad away by holding up a Bob-omb and yelling that it's about to blow. The terrified Toad runs away screaming, and Hal chucks the Bob-omb away before getting into the spaceship with Jeff. Unbeknownst to him, the Bob-omb lands on the Toad and explodes, blowing his head clean off. In the Bowser's Kingdom movie, Hal and Jeff disguise themselves as Mario and Luigi on Bowser's orders in order to kidnap Princess Peach. As they are about to enter the castle, they are greeted by a Toad who tells Hal (disguised as Luigi) that he "had a really great time last night". Hal is confused and asks if the Toad is implying that he's gay, but the Toad just laughs and assumes he had too much to drink and therefore can't remember anything. Once Hal is gone, the Toad becomes incredibly glum and asks why Luigi always ignores him the following morning. Jeff (disguised as Mario) tries to offer him some comfort before going inside to meet Peach. Later on, while Jeff and the Karate Duo Number 1 are escaping from Paul Hammerbro on a Mario Kart racetrack, a Toad is seen racing against other players. He tells Jeff to get off the track because he's interfering with their race, but Jeff simply tells him to "get lost" before bashing the Toad off the track with his car. At the credits, a Toad (possibly the same one) is seen riding in a hot air balloon with Mario, Luigi and Peach. In Episode 666, at least one Toad turns into a zombie during the zombie invasion. When a group of zombies storm the castle on the Doughnut Plains, a zombified Toad can be seen amongst them. In one of the two alternate endings, Geno destroys the zombies with a powerful laser beam, including the Toad. Category:Shy Guy enemy(s) Category:Hero Category:Main Character(s) Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Shy Guy Enemys